Shu
Shu (蜀), also known as "Shu Han", is one of the three influential kingdoms in the Dynasty Warriors, Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Dynasty Tactics series, and Kessen II. In Dynasty Warriors, the country is symbolized by the color green and a Chinese dragon. They are sometimes symbolized by peach blossoms, a reference to the Peach Garden Oath. Shu was ruled by Liu Bei, who along with his sworn brothers Guan Yu and Zhang Fei spent most of his life in exile wandering from lord to lord to escape Cao Cao, until finally seizing the lands of Shu from his cousin Liu Zhang to establish his kingdom. Shu's main area of dominion was the mountainous eastern province, Yi. Residing in Yi, was it's capital of Cheng Du. Shu was also comprised of Hanzhong, and Jing province. Jing was subsequently conquered by Wu in 219 A.D. In 263 A.D after years of war between Shu and Wei, the Kingdom of Shu Han fell. Shu also had its own elite generals, famed for their deeds and service to Shu, known as the Five Tiger Generals. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the historical novel, Romance of the Three Kingdoms, the kingdom of Shu experienced many troubles, and many triumphs. Before gaining land of his own, Liu Bei had joined the other influential figures against Zhang Jiao and the Yellow Turbans, and also against Dong Zhuo. During that time, Liu Bei gained many followers, including his future oath brothers, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. To gain a strategist, Liu Bei visited the hermit Zhuge Liang three times. On the third visit, Zhuge Liang agreed to help Liu Bei on his conquest. With the advice of his new ally, Liu Bei gained lands from relatives, and took his own. Around the year 208, at the naval Battle of Chi Bi, Zhuge Liang had allied with Wu to attack a common adversary, Wei. Zhou Yu, Wu's strategist, devised a master plan with Shu to burn Wei's ships down. While Shu strategist Pang Tong was placed into Wei, in order to persuade the enemy, Zhou Yu tortured a Wu veteran, Huang Gai, making it seem like the latter would turn against his force. Wei believed this trick, and welcomed Huang Gai into their army. Pang Tong had made the Wei army chain their ships together, and when the time was right, Huang Gai and his following unit lit one Wei boat on fire. Zhuge Liang had prayed at an altar for winds to spread the fire, and because of Pang Tong's chain strategy, the Wei fleet had burned to the sea. In 219, Lu Meng, a strategist for Wu, had gained the land of Jing. Guan Yu, who had been attacking near there at the time, was captured by the alliance of Wu and Wei, and was executed. This enraged Liu Bei, who, in the novel, had sworn along with Zhang Fei and Guan Yu to die on the same day. Ignoring advice from others, Liu Bei went for the attack on Wu, and was met with no success. In the year 220, Cao Pi seized the Imperial Throne, and declared that it was the Wei Dynasty. In response, Liu Bei proclaimed himself the new Han Emperor. A few years after, however, after many battles, including the loss at the Battle at Yiling, Liu Bei died of illness. The Shu kingdom's rule was succeeded by Liu Chan, Liu Bei's son. Zhuge Liang had made several invasions to the north, including the Nanman Campaign, but it was a failure. On the sixth attempt, Zhuge Liang, Prime Minister of Shu, passed away of illness. Zhuge Liang was succeeded by many, but the last successor was Jiang Wei. He tried to continue the former strategist's plans to invade the north, but each time, he was left with fewer men and supplies. In 263, Wei campaigned against Shu one last time, and succeeded. Jiang Wei tried to rebel, but was killed. Liu Chan, however, gave up and retired, after being named the Duke of Comfort. Many nobles and commoners alike were displaced, and fled. The cause of Shu's fall has been debated often over the years. Some attribute it to Jiang Wei's foolishness, and some attribute it to Shu's poor lands, which were mountainous and rugged. However, Shu made many contributions to it's areas in the modern world. Generals of Shu Rulers *Liu Bei (221 ~ 223 AD) *Liu Shan (223 ~ 263 AD) Advisers *Chen Deng *Chen Gui *Chen Shou *Chen Zhen *Cheng Ji *Cheng Qi *Deng Zhi *Dong He *Dong Hui *Dong Jue *Dong Yun *Du Qiong *Du Wei *Fa Zheng *Fei Shi *Fei Yi *Jian Yong *Jiang Wan *Jiang Wei *Hou Jun *Huang Hao *Huang Quan *Li Feng *Li Fu *Li Hui *Liu Ba *Liu Yu *Ma Liang *Ma Su *Mi Fang *Mi Zhu *Pang Tong *Sun Qian *Wang Fu *Xu Shu *Yang Yi *Yi Ji *Yin Shang *Zhang Ni *Zhuge Jun *Zhuge Liang *Zhuge Zhan Five Tiger Generals The Five Tiger Generals (五虎大将軍) are five generals of Shu considered by Liu Bei to be of extraordinary value to the kingdom. They include: * Guan Yu: Oath brother of Liu Bei and Zhang Fei, head of the Tiger Generals. * Zhang Fei: Oath brother of Liu Bei and Guan Yu. * Zhao Yun: Former officer of Gongsun Zan, admirer of Liu Bei. * Ma Chao: Enemy of Cao Cao and head warrior of an esteemed family. * Huang Zhong: Old Shu general. This "rank" isn't an official title and isn't mentioned in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. In official records for Shu, however, the five generals' biographies were featured together and Guan Yu and Zhang Fei were mentioned as "tigers". This source is the likely origin but its importance has been exaggerated in popular culture. Generals *Chang Shi *Chen Dao *Chen Shi *Chen Zhi *Deng Fang *Deng Fu *Deng Kai *Deng Liang *Ding Li *Du Lu *Du Pu *Du Qi *Fu Shiren *Gao Ding *Gao Xiang *Gong Zhi *Gou An *Guan Ping *Guan Xing *Guan Suo *Guo Xun *Huang Yong *Lei Tong *Li Yan *Liang Xu *Liao Hua *Liu Du *Liu Feng *Liu Pi *Liu Xian *Liu Yi *Liu Zhang *Lu Kai *Ma Dai *Ma Zhong *Meng Da *Sha Moke *Shen Dan *Shen Yi *Wang Ping *Wei Yan *Wu Ban *Wu Lan *Wu Yi *Xiahou Ba *Yan Yan *Zhang Bao *Zhang Yi *Zhang Yi (Served Liu Zhang) *Zhao Guang *Zhao Tong *Zhuo Ying Ladies *Lady Fan - Called "Fan Shi" in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms games. Wife to brother of Zhao Fan. Declined in marraige to Zhao Yun. *Empress Gan - Mother of Liu Shan. Concubine and later Empress of Liu Bei. *Lady Hu - Husband of Liu Yan. *Lady Huang - Also called "Huang Yueying" and "Yue Ying". Zhuge Liang's wife. *Lady Li - Concubine of Liu Shan. *Lady Mi - Concubine of Liu Bei, and sister of Mi Zhu. Commited suicide to prevent Zhao Yun from taking her, and to ensure Liu Shan's safety. *Empress Wu - Concubine of Liu Bei, and sister of Wu Yi. *Lady Xu - Mother of Xu Shu. Commited suicide after he was tricked into serving Cao Cao. *Empress Zhang - Second concubine of Liu Shan and daughter of Zhang Fei. *Empress Zhang (Xing Cai) - Concubine of Liu Shan and daughter of Zhang Fei. Married at 17 and interpreted at Xing Cai in Dynasty Warriors. Fictional Characters *Cuan Xi - Possibly fictional. Appeared in chapter 91 of the novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Adviser in Zhuge Liang's second campaign against Wei. *Lady Cui - Possibly fictional. Appeared in chapter 102 of the novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Wife of Liu Chen and commits suicide to join her dead husband. *Deng Tong - Possibly fictional. Appeared in chapter 97 of the novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Mentioned to have died on the Hanzhong campaign. *Ding Xian - Possibly fictional. Appeared in chapter 91 of the novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms. General in Zhuge Liang's second campaign against Wei. *Du Rui - Possibly fictional. Appeared in chapter 102 of the novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Sent by Zhuge Liang to supervise the building of Wooden Oxen. *Du Yi - Possibly fictional. Appeared in chapter 91 of the novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Adviser in Zhuge Liang's first campaign against Wei. *Guan Suo - Fictional son of Guan Yu. Has no mention in historical records. *Lady Li - Possibly fictional. Appeared in chapter 117 of the novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Wife of Ma Miao and killed herself when he surrendered to Wei. *Zhou Cang - First appeared in the novel Sanguozhi Pinghua. Later popularized in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Former Yellow Turban who came to serve under Guan Yu. Relations Allies *Han *Cao Cao (before the Battle of Guan Du) *Wu (before Guan Yu's capture and death at the Battle of Fan Castle) *Nanman (after the Nan Zhong campaigns and the seven captures of Meng Huo) Enemies *Wei *Wu (after Guan Yu's capture and death at the Battle of Fan Castle) *Yuan Shu (After declaring himself emperor) *Nanman (before the Nan Zhong campaigns and the seven captures of Meng Huo) See Also *Kingdom of Shu Walkthrough *Shu (Warriors Orochi) Category:Shu